


The Change

by ilostmynuts



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue and Yukito are about to experience some difficult changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Change  
Characters/Pairings: Yue, Yukito, Touya, and all the rest  
Genre: Adventure, Romance  
Brief summary: Yue and Yukito are about to experience some difficult changes...

Written in 2006. Maybe I'll come back to this someday.

 

 

 ****

 **  
**Chapter 1: Going to School: The Mysterious Stranger!**   
**

Yukito was happy.

 

            He stood at the edge of the sidewalk, holding up his bike, patiently waiting for Touya to come around the corner so they could ride to the university together after making sure Sakura made it safely to school.

 

            Yukito smiled. Touya was such a good brother and he worried about Sakura although he did his best not to let anyone know it, gruffly pointing out that her school was on the way to their university campus. It wasn’t really, but the detour wasn’t so large that Yukito would miss his chance to ride with Touya and his adorable little sister. They were the only family he really had if you didn’t count the stuffed animal that had freaked out so cutely after the incident at the festival when it had unwittingly let Yukito see it move. Technically Yukito supposed it was his brother, but when he had picked it up to give back to Sakura, it had played dead.

 

            Yukito was broken from his reverie by a sudden awareness of eyes on him. A man stood on the sidewalk at a distance from him, dressed in a black business suit, dark hair tied back in a ponytail. His black eyes were fixated on the light-haired boy. Yukito shifted uncomfortably, looking back at him questioningly. Silence fell and even the birds stopped their chirping.

 

            “Hello?” Yukito broke the silence, unnerved to be the center of the strange man’s silent attention and suddenly wondering what was taking Sakura and Touya so long.

 

            The man said nothing and Yukito tried again.

 

            “Can I help you?”

 

            The man smiled and began walking toward him. Yukito watched him nervously and felt Yue begin to tense inside of him. He felt something or Yue felt something, lately they were beginning to feel the same things more and more. His eyes widened. He sensed power!

 

            His bike fell to the ground and he closed his eyes as he felt the wings spring from his back. He felt his feet begin to leave the ground and prepared himself for the change.

 

            But suddenly the change stopped and he felt the wings disappear. His eyes opened and widened in shock.

 

The man had taken hold of his arm and was smiling at him.

 

“Let’s not do that shall we?” he said pleasantly. “I’d much rather meet this you right now.”

 

Yukito tried to pull his arm away, every instinct within him screaming at him to get away to _run_ and gasped as the man, with a grip of steel, effortlessly pulled him closer, their faces almost touching, the man’s eyes looking deep into his, as if trying to find something.

 

“Of course he would me this you just as lovely as the other,” he said, stroking his silver hair. “Clow always loved beautiful creatures.”

 

Clow. Yukito knew that name, the name of the one who had created the other and himself. He felt the other’s ( _his_ ) tension at the sound of that name.

 

“Let go of me.” ( _us_ )

 

The man smiled.

“I knew he was you. Poor Yue. Clow always loved to complicate things for you, didn’t he?”

 

“I’m not Yue,” Yukito protested.

 

“Yes you are.”

 

Yukito struggled in the man’s iron grip anew.

 

~

 

 

“Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Wait for me!”

 

Sakura flew down the lane, calling to her big brother as he peddled leisurely sidewalk. Yukito would have observed that he was not going his fastest, not making it impossible for Sakura to catch up.

 

Sakura caught up to her brother, breathing heavily, and glared up at him as she shifted to a more manageable pace on her rollerblades.

 

“Onii-chan! Why won’t you wait for me?”

 

Touya looked bored.

 

“I’m meeting Yuki. And you overslept again. Monster.”

 

Sakura’s face turned an angry red.

 

“Onii-chan!”

 

Unbeknownst to Sakura or her brother, a ravenous creature was in her backpack.

 

Kero, seeing Sakura put some candy in her bag, had dived in for a sweet feast and had fallen asleep. Now, he was stuck and uncomfortable, unwilling to come out for fresh air with her creepy big brother so near.

 

“You sure caught up quickly. You must have eaten your breakfast in one swallow.”

 

“Onii-cha—!”

 

Sakura, whose face had been getting redder and redder throughout this tender sibling exchange, suddenly froze.

 

“Sakura!”

 

Touya promptly lost his bored look and looked at her with concern.

 

“Power…” she whispered, looking straight around the bend where Yuki would be waiting for them.

 

Kero sensed it as well. This power was not like Clow, but it was familiar nonetheless.

 

Sakura burst into action.

 

“Yuki!” she cried, heading down the sidewalk with a burst of speed, mindless of her brother’s cry of surprise behind her and Kero’s cries of indignation as he fought to get out of the bag he bounced about in.

 

~

 

“What do you want?”

 

Yukito felt Yue’s strength inside him. It filled him and he defiantly stared into the eyes so close to his.

 

“Ah, there you are. So very different and yet exactly the same”

 

The man reached to stroke Yukito’s cheek and Yuki ( _Yue)_ flinched away, hating being unable to get out of his grip.

 

“What do you want?” Yukito repeated.

 

“I want—”

 

The man suddenly froze and smiled.

 

“I sense power.”

 

Yukito was release abruptly and he stumbled backward, falling into the grass surprised.

 

“Yuki!”

 

“Yuki!”

 

Sakura and Touya’s cries were becoming audible. They rounded the corner, Sakura first with bright pink staff in hand, Kero and Touya right on her tail.

 

They both stopped and took in the scene in front of them. Yukito was sprawled in the grass looking dumbly up at the strange man in black.

 

Kero took one look at this and transformed. Touya ran to Yukito’s side and Sakura took out her cards and held her wand ready.

 

“What do you want?” growled Kero, looking imposing in his guardian form.

 

The man gave them a pleasant smile.

 

“I’m not looking for a confrontation now, not yet.”

 

He turned to Yukito and bowed to him.

 

“Be seeing you soon.”

 

“No you won’t, you-”

 

Kero lunged at the strange man, breathing fire, but he moved to quickly for them to see.

 

“Freeze,” Sakura cried, quickly making her contract with a Sakura Card, but the man effortlessly dodged that as well.

 

He smiled at them as if with approval, then in a flash of light, he was gone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2: What’s happening to me?** **

Yukito lay on a futon, gazing out the window into the night sky through his fingers. The moon was full and bright.

 

He thought back on the events that unfolded after the encounter with the mysterious man.

 

Sakura had been reluctant to go to school, afraid to leave him alone after she learned he had been unable to transform. Yukito was averse to missing classes and Yue - who found he could transform the moment the man disappeared - did not think there was anything that could be done right away.

 

In the end, it was decided that there was nothing that could be done by skipping class. Sakura was sent to school and she insisted that Kero accompany them to college in a backpack (much to his dismay). And Yukito was to spend the night at the Kinomoto’s.

 

There was a soft click as the door opened and shut. Yukito sat up as Touya crossed the room, tray of cake and steaming cups of tea in his hands.

 

“Sakura made these,” he said, placing them on a small table.

 

“They look delicious.”

 

            “Yes, Kero was very upset when I took them from him.”

 

            “Kero…” Yukito looked back out the window at the moon. Images, memories of a hungry lion creature flashed through his mind, images that he felt he had known all along but would not have known a few days ago. It was disconcerting.

 

            “Yuki?”

 

            Yukito was abruptly brought back to himself and he looked up at Touya and smiled.

 

            “I bet he was.”

 

He looked at the cake, lost in thought. Touya watched him with frown.

 

“Is there something wrong with the cake? The monster made it, after all.”

 

“No! It’s delicious!”

 

Touya watched with private amusement as Yukito dug into the cake with the delight of a child.

 

            That night they both slept fitfully. Yuki dreamed of a dark-haired man with glasses who would smile and brush his long silver hair made tangled by unwilling romps with an overly energetic golden lion. Touya dreamed of Yuki. 

 

~

The next two weeks passed quickly. Fujitaka easily accepted Yukito’s presence in the house and soon it was like he had always lived there – he had certainly spent enough time there in the past.

 

The days fell into a comfortable routine. Yukito and Touya would go to school, go to work, and come home to Sakura’s blushing and homemade sweets. Kero and Yue felt nothing strange and life went on as normal. Sometimes Touya would abruptly kiss Yuki - when they were alone and he could turn to him and pull his face up to his and bring their lips together, strong and sweet and uncertain. Sometimes Yukito would kiss Touya, his lips like feathers and soft light against his own until they would deepen and become bolder and firmer until they weren’t sure who was kissing who.

 

They never talked about it. They never moved beyond kissing, seemingly overawed by just that simple intimacy. 

 

At night they would sleep deeply and dream. Yukito’s dreams would be different every night – he would dream of the rambunctious golden lion with wings, a dancing girl with a flowing pink dress spreading flowers across a green lawn of a mansion, a yellow woman with wings on her head and a gentle breeze surrounding her helping to spread the flowers, a temperamental elfish mermaid dumping water on the golden lion’s head. He dreamed of a laughing young elf child in a jester’s hat riding a cloud through a hallway, a tiny pink girl with pointed ears lifting a huge boulder above her head with a grin, two regal women, one light and one dark, leaning close to each other, speaking softly, lovingly… Most of all he would dream of the dark-haired man with the glasses and the smile and the gentle touch.

 

And Touya would dream of Yukito.

 

Sometimes Touya would reach out for him in the night and their hands would touch and Yukito’s dreams would abruptly shift and he would dream of kisses and a dark haired boy and they would awaken with hands intertwined.

 

Often, during his waking hours, Yuki would think on the dreams, the memories that were slowly becoming his, and he would feel Yue shift uncomfortably in him. Shortly the encounter, Yue had come out to talk to Keroberos about the strange man and the familiar feeling.

 

 _“It felt like him.” Keroberos said softly. They stood outside in the moonlight. Sakura was sleeping inside. Touya watched them from the window, face impassive._

 _“I know.”_

 _“It couldn’t be him. Eriol is his reincarnation. Eriol had his power.”_

 _“I know.”_

 _“Fujitaka is as well, but he had no power.”_

 _“I know.”_

 _There was silence._

 _“Well you’re just loads of help, aren’t you?” Keroberos snapped._

 _Yue turned to him._

 _“I don’t know what you want me to say. He’s strong. I don’t think I can fight him. And I don’t know what to do!”_

 _There was silence._

 _“Let’s talk about this later.”_

 

They were still careful to look out for the strange man. But there was no sign of him. Everything was normal, except for Yuki’s dreams.

 

One morning, Touya awoke and left Yuki sleeping alone on the futon, in a hurry to get to his early shift.

 

~

Yue opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in surprise. Had he slept?

 

He rose from the bed and looked down at himself in shock. Looking up, he found a mirror across the room. Wide eyes stared back at him.

 

“What – ” Yue breathed before his eyes fell shut on their own accord.

 

His eyes opened again. Dizzily, they returned to the mirror.

 

“What’s happening to me?” Yukito asked the mirror in terror.

TBC

 


End file.
